Damnation and Repentance
by SeraphimDarkholme
Summary: Black Hat finds the perfect partner to destroy the Church. He will find that there is more to vengeance than destroying things from your past.
1. Chapter 1

**Damnation and ****Repentance**

_Disclaimers: I do not own "Priest" or any characters affiliated with the movie or "Priest" literature. This is a work of pure entertainment. I am not making profit from this. No infringement is intended, please do not sue. Again I am not making profit from this, please, do not sue._

The deserts can be a cold place for the out casts of the city. No one cares about the survival of the group; they only care about the survival of self. Parents who once loved their children more than life itself now leave their children behind as they run from the Vampire hoards. The children cry and beg for help but their parents keeps running only to die moments after their children. The desert is cold hearted. No one loves and no one comes out unscathed by its harsh whip.

There are seven deadly sins and then there are the seven deadly sins of the Church. The seven deadly sins of the true God are Lust, Gluttony, Greed, Sloth, Wrath, Envy, and Pride. Each of these sins carry eternal consequence that with out true repentance lead to eternal damnation. The seven deadly sins of the Church flow to a different beat.

Sins of the Church:

1) Cater to the Lust of the Clergy: Whether it be your grown daughter or you nine year old boy you must give them to the Church officials to keep from being sent into the desert. Refusal to give your loved ones over to the Lust of the Clergy results in your banishment to the desert and your child will be forcibly given to the Clergy. Lust is the largest amusement of the Church and Clergy.

2) If the Clergy visits your home they eat first; even if barely have enough to feed your family. The Clergy will come unannounced and by their personal "divine" law they are allowed to eat before the members of the home they are "visiting." They will fill their gluttonous appetites and smile in amusement as they eat the food the starving family had fought so hard to obtain. Failure to cater to the Gluttony of the Church or Clergy will result in banishment of you and your family to the desert. Gluttony at the cost of the starving is one of many amusements of the Church and Clergy.

3) When a member of the Clergy hands you the offering plate to fund the Church you **will** put **all** of your money in the plate; even if the money was to be used to buy your sick brother's medicine. Failure to fund the Church with all of your money, valuables, and other things of value will be banished to the desert. If the reason for refusing to give the money is stated; for example buy a sick child's medicine, you and the reason you refused to give the money/valuables up will be banished to the desert. A woman who refuses to give money to the Church will be banished to the desert with her sick brother in tow. The rest of the family gets to stay. They keep the people who pay. More paying people more money for the Church. Greed is what keeps the Church and Clergy's pockets filled.

4) . They are, by "divine" law not required to help with anything including: rent; food bills; food; work load; or other responsibilites. They can and do sit and watch the "peasants" toil as they eat the "peasants" food, use the "peasants" water rations, and use the "peasants" best bed. To ask the Clergy or their attendants to do anything besides lay around, **will** result in immediate banishment to the desert for you and your family. Sloth is among the favorite past times of the Church and Clergy.

5) You are never to raise your voice or hand against the Church or Clergy; despite how badly they beat and raped your daughter or son. The Church and the Clergy can beat, scream, rape, kill, and destroy your life at their own personal whim; however, you are not allowed to file a charge, complaint, or other legal action. If you file a complaint against any member of the Church or Clergy, you and your family **will** be banished to the desert. There is nothing worse than going against the Wrath of the Church or Clergy.

6) If you have something, whether it be an object, a person, or an animal that the Clergy wants, you must give it to the clergy. Faliure to give anything or anyone to the Clergy will result in your personal and your family's banishment to the desert. Nothing is greater than the Envy of the Church and Clergy.

7)Under no circumstance does anyone say anything bad about the Church or Clergy. No one must question the Clergy or Church. To damage the Pride of the Clergy or Church will result in immediate banishment to the desert.

In short, the seven deadly sins of the Church is refusing to cater to the seven deadly sins performed by the clergy. They banish us because they say our souls are damned for refusing to take their abuse, they tell us that it is the will of their god that we surrender ourselves over to an unjust systematic abuse and that if we do not do as the Church wishes we will be damned for all eternity. I look back and I laugh now.

Some of us have all eternity to wait.

* * *

><p>Her long wavy brown hair clung to her face as she clutched her purse.<p>

"Please," She begged holding onto purse tightly. "It's for medicine please have mercy! God! Please God help me!"

A satin covered fist slammed into her jaw.

"Silence you ungrateful whore," An old Cardinal named William said fiercely. "You will give us the money now!"

"Please Father William!" She pleaded as she tried to catch her breath. "Please it's for medicine!"

The old cardinal motioned to him attendants. They snatched the purse from her and gave it to the cardinal.

"Unfortunate for you Miss," Cardinal William said as he counted out the money. "These two gentleman are eunuchs, and I prefer much younger women than you, oh well, beat her until you tire. Then toss her out of the city."

She looked up at him as one of the men kicked her. She was only twenty-two and she was too old for him. The thought made her stomach turn even more as they beat her into unconsciousness.

She woke up to blistered skin and the hot sun beating down on her face. She looked over and saw her little brother lying dead next to her. His light tan skin was blistered and birds had already pecked at his body. His face was twisted in pain and turned toward where she lay. She tried to cry but she couldn't. Her body burned with thirst and cried out in pain as she moved closer to him

"Jacob," She said hoarsely as she reached out for her brother. "Jacob no, please God why? Take me! Please God! Take me!"

She lay back down because sitting up was too painful. She looked up into the burning sky and wished she could cry and die.

"Why!" She cried out hoarsely. "Why him! He's so young God! Why?"

She reached out a blistered hand and touched his warped hand. She was too tired to hear the boots approaching her and too delirious to feel the gentle hands pick her as she wept dry tears. She was lucid enough to know that gentle hands were plucking her away from her brother.

"We can't leave him," She rasped as her body flopped in strong strange arms. "We have to help him, please, we can't leave him behind, he's only four!"

She tried with all her might to fight but thirst , exhaustion, and exposure won out and she slipped into unconciousness.

* * *

><p>Words from a strong voice floated through the ethreal board of unconsciousness. Every thing was real yet not real and nothing was tangible.<p>

_The Church did this, they killed him. You, you lived! God demands vengeance for the years of murder and rape in the name of the Church!_

She looked into the wordless and nameless void.

"I will kill them all." She said before darkness and silence took her body.

* * *

><p>Warm thick liquid touched her dried and shriveled lips. It tasted disgusting but she was thirsty. The liquid turned cold when it hit her stomach. She began to shiver and shake and she knew she should be dead and that she wanted to die, but a pair of strong hands held her down.<p>

"Stay put," The voice said holding into reality. "It won't last for much longer."

Suddenly a huge burst of life ripped through her body. Every sensation reached perfect clarity before sleep took her body.


	2. Chapter 2

**Damnation and Repentance**

_**Disclaimers: I do not own "Priest" 'or any characters affiliated with the "Priest" Movie or "Priest" Literature. No copyright infringement is intended by me. This is a work of pure entertainment and there is no profit being made from the online publication of this work. Please do not sue**_

She slowly woke to the feel of warm water and sweet soap being gently run over her skin. The soap smelled faintly of roses and lavender soaps only the members of the Clergy and Church could afford it smelled nice and relaxing._**  
><strong>_

"where, where am I?" She asked looking around. "Where is my brother?"

Her eyes cleared up and she looked up and saw a handsome man with beautiful gold eyes gently wiping her face and arms. His hard eyes softened when she asked about her brother.

"The Church killed him. They sent a sick little boy to die in the desert for the greed of the Church." The man said rinsing soap off of her arms. "You're still weak, I will help you bathe."

She let out an ear-piercing screech and cried.

"It was real," She sobbed. "He is dead, they put a sick little boy in the desert to die, why couldn't it have been me!"

"Because," He said sitting her up and wiping her tears away. "God has a purpose for you. He wants you to help me end the Church."

"I can't do anything," She said sobbing. "I'm just one person, I want them dead though.

He wiped her eyes with a soft cloth and smiled at her.

"Alone no," He said as he poured warm water over her hair. "But together we will be unstoppable, you have to trust me."

"I'm only human." She said looking up at him.

"No darling," He said easing her to lay down in the tub. "You are so much more now."

Her head lolled to the side as her body went limp with grief.

"I will kill them all!" She cried as the man held her to his chest. "I will kill them and make them feel what I feel now! I will remove them from history!"

"I can help you," He said leaning against her as she cried. "I can make you strong enough to destroy them. I can make you the death that feeds and fuels the creation of their greatest nightmares."

She closed her eyes once again and let the water flow over her bare skin. He smiled as he moved to wash her feet.

"You must listen to me." He said softly. "I will make you strong."

* * *

><p>He laid her on a small soft bed and smiled down at her soft body.<p>

"You need feed now," He said watching her sleeping form. "I have to find something special for you."

He walked out and smiled as he headed for town. He was going to make his new creation strong from the start. He was going to teach her a lesson that she would never forget.

* * *

><p>She woke up to the soft feel of warm breath tickling her skin. She turned and saw the mysterious man looking at her.<p>

"Hello?" She said looking up. "I wasn't dreaming. This nightmare is real. My brother is dead."

"The reality is bad," The Man said taking her chin gently in his hands. "But I brought you dinner."

She looked in a corner and one of the eunuchs that had beaten her were huddled closely together in a corner in fear.

"P-p-p-please!" He shouted and sputtered through tears. "Do not kill me!"

She looked at him for a moment and noticed that his veins seemed to throb with blood.

"He is your first meal." The mystery man said into her ear. "He was one of the men who threw your brother and you into the desert. You are a vampire. All you have to do is sink your teeth into his neck and drink. Go on. Give him the pain he gave you."

She looked at the mystery man and then at the eunuch.

"P-p-p-please," The eunuchs said sobbing. "Have mercy!"

Her eyes seemed to glow with anger.

"Mercy?! You want mercy?!" She said closing in on him. "I will give you what you gave to my brother!"

She sank her hands into the eunuchs's shoulder and held him down as she drained him of his blood. She released him and saw that he was now a familiar.

"Go kill yourself." She said wiping her mouth. "Impale yourself on the nearest pole and let the world see what kind of useless slime you are!"

The eunuchs walked out and followed her orders. She looked up at the mystery man.

"I am considered to be dead bye the outside world." She said licking the blood off of her fingers. "I have no name."

"Black Bride." The mystery man said. "They call me Black Hat. Lovely to meet you miss Bride."

"Lovely to meet you Mr. Hat," She said looking at him and smiling. "So when do I learn to kill them all?"

He smiled as she looked at him with eager eyes. She continued to lick blood off of her fingers it gave him an odd sense of longing. He held out his hand and helped her off of the floor.

"You will learn tonight," He said smelling the air thick with blood and death. "But let's get some more food, you will need it."

It bothered him though that her fall from grace was so smooth. He had tried this before, but the others killed themselves, she seemed to embrace this "damnation", she seemed to love it. The others screamed about feeling so cold and dead inside. They still saw their human selves. They still held on to their humanity like it was precious. Bride, Bride let go of her's happily. He wasn't complaining but something was odd about it. He was busy in thought when he heard a strangled scream come from the corner. He ran outside and saw her covered in blood and smiling as a young priest was changed into a familiar.

"Go to the city," She whispered into the priest's ear as she smiled at Black Hat. "Take your blade and slit your throat in front of a large congregation during the Michaelmas. I want you to laugh the entire time."

The once-priest walked out and Black Hat looked at Black Bride. This was strange even by his standards.


End file.
